Musical Troll Tales
by NerdAlert8910
Summary: A collection of musical one-shots, which one will be next? YOU DECIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What's up everybody, it's NerdAlert coming at ya with a funny little fic. I don't own trolls or any of its characters, wish I did tho.**

Cool Patroll!

Poppy and her friends were all hanging out in the meadow, playing a game of troll ball on their skates with a small small dirt clod and some sticks. They were having a good time hanging out, when they heard a shout not to far away. Concerned and worried, Poppy signaled her friends to follow her. As the walked the heard ruckus noises growing louder, like someone was being pushed to the ground.

Poppy pulled back a piece of grass, gasping with shock at what she saw. There was four older trolls pushing Branch around, he was trying to keep ahold of his bundle of sticks. The largest troll Boulder finally tripped Branch, causing him to drop his sticks and land on his face. "The Bergins are coming, yeah right you crazy grey crackpot!"

The four trolls walked away, all laughing as they left. Poppy rushed over to Branch, helping him up while her friends picked up his sticks. "Branch are you okay?!" Branch noticed she was still clinging to his arm, he blushed and pulled out of her grasp. "I'm fine, it happens all the time. No big deal." Poppy's eyes widened, his words surprising her. "This happens all the time?!" She shouted, Branch rolled his eyes grabbing the sticks from her friends.

"Yeah, and it's put me behind schedule so if you'll excuse me." He began walking away, picking up more sticks as he went. Poppy looked to her friends, worry etched on her features. "It's not right or fair for Branch to get bullied, I think this is a job for the Cool Patroll!" Branch heard music behind him, he turned around to find Poppy in his face. He shrieked, jumping in fright.

 **HEY BRANCH!**

 **YO!**

 **YOU'RE GETTING PICKED ON ALL DAY!**

Poppy put her arm around his shoulder, leading him to a big tree.

 **THE OTHER TROLLS!**

 **HUH!**

 **THEY SAY YOU'RE JUST TOO GREY!**

She pointed to the older trolls from earlier, patting his shoulder sympathetically. Causing him to jerk away, but Poppy kept up her pursuit.

 **WELL THAT'S MALARKEY!**

 **YEAH!**

 **WE'RE GONNA TEACH YOU THE RULES!**

Suddenly Branch was surrounded by Poppy's friends, all had their arms crossed and were wearing sunglasses

 **THOSE OTHER TROLLS AIN'T GONNA BOTHER YOU NO MORE!**

They all grouped together around Poppy, striking what they thought was a threatening pose.

 **WE ARE THE BAD KIDS!**

 **UH!**

 **FROM THE TOUGH SIDE OF TOWN!**

Out of nowhere the all pulled out matching black jackets, turning around and pointing to the large logo bedazzled on the back.

 **WE ARE THE COOL PATROLL!**

 **WOO!**

 **WE'LL TURN YOUR LIFE AROUND!**

They all joined hands, circling around Branch much to his discomfort.

 **THOSE BULLIES!**

 **AW SNAP!**

 **OH THEY'RE IN FOR IT NOW!**

Then they all lined up, in a somewhat organized fashion.

 **WE'RE GONNA SHOW YOU HOW, SO NOW LISTEN YA'LL FIRST!**

Poppy sang out then threw a small pod on the ground, causing a bright flash of pink light. Branch shielded his eyes, peaking when the brightness died down. Upon seeing Poppy and her friends, Branch's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

 **YOU PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!**

There stood Poppy wearing a bright pink leotard, covered in sparkling glitter. All her friends wearing similar outfits of their respective colors, with the exception of Guy Diamond who oddly wore glittery white pants.

 **AND THEN JUMP OFF THE GROUND!**

Branch had no idea what was going on, one eyebrow raised curiously. He stepped back, because the group stepped closer to him.

 **AND THEN YOU TAKE THAT FUNKY BUTT, AND YOU SHAKE IT ALL AROUND!**

Poppy and her friends turned around and began shaking their hip to the beat, Branch averted his eyes a blush creeping onto his face.

 **THEN LIGHTLY JOG IN PLACE, AND THEN CRANK IT UP TO A PRANCE!**

They all started dancing in place, bouncing around in a goofy manor.

 **THIS IS THE COOL PATROLL DA-A-ANCE!**

Poppy sang out raising her hands, locking eyes with Branch.

 **NOW PUT YOUR HANDS IN YOUR POCKETS!**

She was then behind him and grabbed his wrists, freaking him out a little. She then forced his hands into his pockets, resting only to yank them out again.

 **AND TAKE'EM RIGHT BACK OUT!**

She then spun him around, entwining her fingers with his. This caused Branch great distress, he looked around all the others mimicking Poppy. They all began spinning, Branch getting dizzy from Poppy's erratic movements

 **THEN SPIN AROUND IN A CIRCLE, AND MAKE AN ANIMAL SOUND!**

Poppy then let go of Branch, sending him he stopped Biggie thrust Mr. Dinkles in Branch's face, and he let out a little. "Mew!"

 **THEN GLIDE INTO THE SPRINKLER, LIKE YOU'RE GONNA WATER THE PLANTS!**

Branch fell down to a sitting position, Poppy shooting her hair up to the branch above them.

 **THIS IS THE COOL PATROLL DA-A-ANCE!**

She then slid down a long slide like vine, spiraling down the plant quickly. "Weeeeeeeeeeee!" She squealed in excitement, landing right in front of branch. She bent down to his level, with a smug look on her face. "You get all that Branch?" Branch was so confused, what was that supposed to mean? Was that seriously supposed to help him? Why? "You know that wasn't actually very helpful, that was just an instructional dance." Branch deadpanned.

Poppy smiled, fist bumping DJ who shouted out. "Yeah it was!" Biggie began singing again.

 **OH YES SIR, THOSE BULLIES BETTER WATCH THEIR BACKS!**

Then Smidge chimed in, her deep voice ringing throughout the meadow

 **YOU'RE SENDING ALL THOSE GUYS A MESSAGE, THERE'S A NEW KING IN CLASS!**

Branch then felt a leaf crown being placed on his head, he didn't didn't have time to react though. Because Satin and Chenille came on either side of him, linking arms with him and singing.

 **WHEN THEY SEE YOU, THEY'RE GOING TO FREAK OUT AND WET THEIR PANTS!**

As soon as the twins let go of him, Poppy jumped out of nowhere inches from his face.

 **THEY ARE JUST JEALOUS!**

She sang out loudly, causing Branch to fall back from fright. The whole group singing together.

 **OH THEY'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE**

Then all of them lined up again, striking a pose before.

 **YOU PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!**

Branch had honestly no clue what was going on anymore, he literally couldn't comprehend it. It was like a defense mechanism, he had built up over the years.

 **AND THEN STICK OUT YOUR REAR END!**

Poppy stuck out her but again, causing Branch to avert his eyes again. 'enough with the butts Poppy, have some decency!' he thought to himself.

 **AND THEN YOU WIGGLE IT REAL HARD, AND YOU HUG YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND!**

The whole group started hugging, Poppy snagging a quick one from Branch. He tried to pry her off, but she let go fairly quickly. Then Guy Diamond jumped in front of everyone, gripping the knees of his pants.

 **AND THEN YOU WILDLY REMOVE YOUR CLOSE AND TEAR AWAY PANTS!**

In a swift motion he tore away his glittery pants, waving them in the air like a lasso. He then tossed the cloth in the air, only for it to land on Branch's face.

 **THIS IS THE COOL PATROLL DA-A-ANCE!**

Branch freaked out, trying to get the pants off his face. He finally got them off and sighed with relief, only to be horrified a second later. There was a short farting noise, and his face was covered in glitter.

 **THEN RUB THE GLITTER ON YOUR BODY, FROM YOUR HEAD TO YOUR FEET!**

He stood stalk still as Guy Diamond pranced around him in a circle, he then frantically began wiping the glitter off his face.

 **THEN COVER UP YOUR NUDITY WITH DIFFERENT KIND OF FIG LEAVES!**

Guy picked up a small leaf, and tucked it into Branch's hair.

 **NOW HIGH-FIVE COOPER, BECAUSE THIS COULD BE YOUR ONLY CHANCE!**

Cooper raised his front leg in front of Branch, waiting for the high five he was just promised. But Branch was having none of it, he glared at Cooper who retreated to the group.

 **THIS IS THE COOL PATROLL DA-A-ANCE!**

Poppy then shouted out. "Cool Break!" And all of them started skating around, doing various tricks and stunts to impress the grey troll. "All right!" Poppy called out, noticing the pyramid of skating trolls. "This is cool!" She looked over at Branch, who was trying to quietly sneak away. She cleared her throat loudly, shouting."Excuse me?"

Branch froze, he had been caught and was now surrounded. Poppy could see he wasn't impressed, so she said to everyone in the circle. "I have an idea! Let's kick it!" Everyone immediately started doing some impressive dance moves, but the best being Poppy.

 **WOAH-OOH-OH!**

Poppy skates with such finesse, but also with power.

 **WOAH-OH-OH-OH-OOH!**

Her legs moving at a synchronized pace, that made her every other move relevant.

 **WOAH-OH-OH-OOH-OOH!**

Her friends began cheering her on, she then struck a pose looking Branch in the eyes.

 **OH-OH-OH-OOH-OOOOOH!**

Branch's heart skipped a beat, as her beautiful pink orbs bore into his soul.

 **YOU PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!**

She and her friends started singing again, he hadn't noticed.

 **AND GRAB A BIRD FROM THE SKY!**

He and Poppy hadn't broken eye contact, and he was starting to feel something he hadn't in a long time.

 **AND THEN YOU KISS IT, SO MAY ABSORB ITS POWER OF FLIGHT!**

The rhythm. He couldn't explain it but he wanted to dance along, it actually looked… fun!

 **NOW YOU CAN ALSO DIVE BOMB FISH, BECAUSE YOUR VISION'S ENHANCED.**

But before he knew what was happening, him and Poppy were being tossed in the air by her friends.

 **THIS IS THE COOL PATROLL DA-A-ANCE!**

They threw them up again, and Poppy grabbed his hands. He looked down at their joined hands, then at her.

 **YOU'RE BASICALLY A SUPERHERO NOW, SO THROW SOME PODS!**

He felt it then and there, he should tell her. He should tell her how he feels, how he's always felt.

 **THEN YOU CLAP YOUR HANDS TOGETHER, AND DEFY ALL THE ODDS!**

When they landed Poppy began leading him somewhere, he was about to speak but then Poppy interrupted him.

 **NOW HARNESS ALL YOUR SEXY FURY IN A VICTORY STANCE!**

She put a hand on his cheek letting it glide across his jaw line. Causing Branch to lose all motor function, then Poppy got behind him and started pushing him somewhere.

 **THIS IS THE COOL PATROLL DA-A-ANCE!**

Branch looked forward, and saw Boulder and his friends. Suddenly realizing what was going on, Branch began to resist. "Wait Poppy, no!" But she kept pushing him forward, gently squeezing his shoulders to try and calm him. "Your training is complete, now go show those bullies who's boss!" She then shoved Branch who stumbled right up to Boulder, running right into his back.

The other trolls turned around, and there stood Branch. He had a lopsided leaf crown on his head, and his face was covered in glitter. He desperately tried to remember what Poppy had been saying this entire time, he slowly raised his hands. "You put your hands in the... air?" Boulder sneered at him, and reared back his fist.

When Branch hit the ground the snack pack all flinched, letting out a collective. "Ooooooooo!" Poppy let out a startled gasp, her eyes going wide and her hands covering her mouth. Then Smidge said. "OH MY GAWD!" As Boulder and his friends walked away, Branch just continued to lay there like a slug. Cooper slowly leaned towards Poppy, slightly whispering. "He might… He might actually be dead!"

 **AN: Hey everyone this is my first trolls one-shot, I hope you all enjoyed it. This fic is just going to be a collection of trolls one-shots, each focused around a song. This one is cool patrol by ninja sex party, the original song has a lot of profanity in it so I don't suggest looking it up unless you are 15 or older. Anywho post suggestions in the reviews to say which song you want next, it can be funny or serious. I'll see you guys next time, cyber high-five!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, its NerdAlert with another chapter! This chapter was suggested by Silverwolf, remember if you want to suggest a song leave a review or PM me. Anywho just thought I'd warn you, this chapter contains self loathing and depression. It's a little heavy so if you have issues you might want to skip this chapter, just a little warning. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

True colors

Poppy watched in horror as all around her trolls tumbled into the pot, how could this have happened? How could he do this, the one guy she thought she could trust more than anything? His words rang through her head. 'so in a way, you could say! I'm doing this for you… boop!' Poppy felt sick, this was all her fault.

"Poppy!" Her father ran to her and wrapped her up in a big hug, but for some reason it felt wrong to her. "Oh Poppy thank goodness you're alright!" She gently pushed out of his embrace, rubbing her arm. "Oh yeah I'm great!" She said, slowly backing away. "Got everyone I love and care about thrown into a pot, thanks for asking…" Biggie looked confused, Poppy never acted like this.

"Poppy." He started. "Are you being… sarcastic?" And for the first time in her life, Poppy felt highly annoyed at someone other than Branch. She rolled her eyes, putting her hands out dramatically. "Yes!" She shouted, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone gasped, Smidge putting her hands on her cheeks.

"OH MY GAWD!" Poppy looked around and saw concerned faces, like they expected her to say it was gonna be all better. She saw the hurt on Biggie's face, caused by her. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought I could save all of you." She looked at her dad, he had always inspired her. Made her feel like she could be a competent leader, made her feel brave. But now… she just felt like a disappointment.

"I just wanted to keep everyone safe, like you dad… but I couldn't!" Her voice starting to break up, and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Poppy?" Her father whispered, she couldn't look at him anymore. "I let everyone down." She couldn't look at anyone anymore, she walked to the middle of the pot and fell to her knees. "But Poppy…" she heard Branch start, but she spoke before he could finish. "You were right Branch, the world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows…" she just hoped the look on her face wasn't too priceless, she couldn't stand any ridicule from him.

She felt it happening, her colors fading away. It felt awful, as if she had never felt joy before. It was cold, unfeeling and painful. She hated it, yet at the same time she felt like she deserved this. Is this how Branch felt all the time? How? How could he be like this for 20 years, alone and broken… he deserved more.

They all did, and because of her they were doomed. Her village, her friends, her dad, and Branch… the one troll who should have been safe from all of this. Now he was going to die along side everyone else, because she dragged him here. She had given up hope, and if they were smart… so would everyone else.

The color around her had now dimmed to grey, only adding to her pain. She had caused everyone to feel how she was feeling, but she couldn't help it. Now it was dark, and there was no saving anyone. Not a word was spoken, there was nothing to be said. Just silence, and sadness.

 **YOU WITH THE SAD EYES.**

Poppy's eyebrows creased, who was that? Over the years she had gotten to know everyone in the village, she knew everyone's singing voice. Curiosity caused her to look up, she looked around the pot. Her eyes landed on Branch, he stepped out of the crowd.

 **DON'T BE DISCOURAGED.**

Poppy didn't understand, why was he singing? He had been grey for years and said he would never sing again, now here he was trying to make her feel better. Yesterday she would have given anything to hear him sing, now she thought she didn't deserve to. She looked down ashamed, but he gently put his hand on her cheek tilting her head back up.

 **OH I REALIZE.**

 **IT'S HARD TO TAKE COURAGE.**

 **IN A WORLD FULL OF PEOPLE.**

 **YOU CAN LOSE SIGHT OF IT ALL.**

 **THE DARKNESS INSIDE YOU.**

 **CAN MAKE YOU FEEL SO SMALL.**

Suddenly her hug time bracelet went off, Branch gave her a small smile and offered her a hug. Poppy looked at him, all those years of refusing hugs. Poppy finally knew how he felt, she didn't deserve a hug from him or anybody. She looked down, putting a hand on her hug time bracelet to snuff it out. But then another went off, and another. All around her making a strange symphony, then Branch grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

 **SHOW ME YOUR SMILE THEN.**

He pulled her close, holding her hands in his.

 **DON'T BE UNHAPPY.**

She forcefully let go, walking away.

 **CAN'T REMEMBER WHEN.**

He's just wasting his time, she thought.

 **I LAST SAW YOU LAUGHING.**

She looked back, and he had a dejected look on his face. But he wasn't done yet.

 **THIS WORLD MAKES YOU CRAZY!**

He slid forward on his knees, striking a pose and making a goofy face. Poppy couldn't help but giggle, actually smiling as he continued to sing.

 **AND YOU'VE TAKEN ALL YOU CAN BARE.**

Poppy began to feel her heart beat faster, her cheeks beginning to heat up. To her it felt like she was being serenaded, and she though that might not be what was going on she liked to think that it was. Branch had a beautiful voice after all, like an angel.

 **JUST CALL ME UP, CAUSE I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE.**

Poppy smiled, he was always there. Even when he said he wouldn't , even when he didn't want to. He was there to save her, from all the dangers of the world. Poppy then came to a conclusion in her mind, she loved him.

 **AND I SEE YOUR TRUE COLORS SHINING THROUGH!**

He pointed down to her feet, Poppy looked down to see a bright pink glow.

 **I SEE YOUR TRUE COLORS.**

She looked up at Branch who was standing up, he brought her colors back. She smiled at him, and then watched the color return to her hand.

 **AND THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU.**

Poppy's whole body froze, her eyes wide. She turned back to him, with a shocked and hopeful face. He just smiled at her, his hand outstretched as if asking her to dance. Slowly a smile came to her face, and she began to sing.

 **SO DON'T BE AFRAID.**

She walked up to him, lifting her hand to offer it to him. He looked down at it, then opened his palm to her. She gently placed her hand against his, then something magical happened.

 **TO LET THEM SHOW.**

A soft bright blue glow began to shine, crawling up his fingers. Poppy's eyes widened, he's blue! She had always wondered what is colors were, and as it began to spread she grabbed his other hand.

 **YOUR TRUE COLORS.**

His hair started changing to a deep ocean blue, she looked him up and down. She thought he looked quite handsome, and he smiled at her melting her heart.

 **TRUE COLORS ARE BEAUTIFUL.**

He pulled her close, then began dancing with her. Poppy had a dream once about what it would be like to dance with Branch, but now was something else entirely. She didn't feel how she did towards Branch back then, now it was a dream come true. It was one of those things, where you didn't know you needed it until you received it.

 **I SEE YOUR TRUE COLORS SHINING THROUGH.**

 **[TRUE COLORS]**

 **I SEE YOUR TRUE COLORS.**

 **AND THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU.**

They were twirling around the pot, a rainbow of colors slowly coming back around them.

 **SO DON'T BE AFRAID.**

 **TO LET THEM SHOW.**

 **YOUR TRUE COLORS.**

 **TRUE COLORS ARE BEAUTIFUL.**

 **LIKE A RAINBOW.**

 **OH-OH-OH-OOH-OH-OH-OH LIKE A RAINBOW.**

She and Branch moved closer together, Cooper coming in with his harmonica. Causing them to smile, they looked around at the smiling faces all around them. Branch looked her in the eyes, and pulled her into a hug. The hug she had waited so long for, she relished in it nuzzling into the crook of his neck. She pulled back holding his hands, so grateful to him. "Thank you!" She said squeezing his hands gently, he shook his head.

"No, thank you!" Poppy scrunched up her face, confused by his words. "For what?" He shrugged sheepishly, looking away somewhat embarrassed. Poppy thought it was actually quite adorable, but he squeezed her hands back. "For showing me how to be… happy again." Poppy practically shrieked in excitement, jumping back from him. "Really? You're finally happy!" Poppy was so elated to hear that he was finally happy, but then thought about their current situation. "Right now?" Her shoulders sagged and she raised an eyebrow, he chuckled at her.

"I think so, true happiness is inside of all of us right? Sometimes you just need someone to help you find it." Poppy felt so touched, all her hard work payed off in the end. And even though she didn't know what was going to happen, she still felt pretty good. She felt a tug at her dress, she turned around to see a young troll with purple skin. "What's gonna happen now princess Poppy?" Poppy smiled sympathetically, putting her hands on her knees bending down to the girl's eye level. "I don't know, but…" She looked back to branch, smiling. "I know we're not giving up."

 **AN: And there it is, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Poppy is one of my favorite characters and this is one of my favorite scenes, so I loved showing what I thought was going through Poppy's mind during this important moment. I can't wait for more suggestions, see ya'll in the next chapter Cyber high-five!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, here's another one shot to feed your hunger till the next chapter of Poppy's Mission. So here it is, this song wasn't suggested but keep sending song requests. I need inspiration, so leave a review or PM me. Hope you like it, I don't own squat!**

You're not there

Branch was in his bunker, it had been a week since the Trolls and Bergans became friends and Branch had absolutely zip of his belongings. He had been so busy celebrating and helping others set up their homes, that he forgot to set up his own. So today he traveled back to the village in the forest, only accompanied by Cooper to pull the cart for him.

Luckily Cooper had some stuff to get too, so it was too much trouble for him. Branch rummaged through his boxes, deciding what's trash and what he wanted. As he pulled the junk out of the crates he saw something dark red, it was a small velvet colored box. He carefully opened it, revealing a silver pendant with a large Jade Gem in the middle. On the back was an inscription, it read 'To my true love, may your colors shine brightly through the darkness.'

Branch knew what this was, this was Grandpa's wedding gift to grandma. And she gave it to his father, to give to his mother. It was a precious heirloom, and he held it close to his chest. He let out a shaky sigh, and began to sing. Meanwhile up above, Poppy was walking up to Cooper fuming. "Cooper!" She shouted, causing Cooper to jump in fright. "Why didn't you tell me Branch was leaving? I'm a very physical person, I **need** hugs from my boyfriend! Where is he?"

Cooper just pointed the direction of the bunker, and Poppy stormed off. Cooper looked behind himself, and found several cupcakes. "That girl can be scary when she wants to be!" Poppy walked through the entrance to the bunker, getting on the lift and going down. "How could he do this to me!?" Poppy said to herself, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Not even a goodbye before he disappears for two days, not a word about where he's going!"

The longer she rode the lift, the more frustrated she got. "It's just I'm his girlfriend! And for all I knew he was dead! If Cooper hadn't told Guy Diamond, OOOOOH he's in such trouble!" Poppy finally reached the bottom, she stepped off the lift and was about to call out to Branch. But then she heard his angelic singing voice, coming from the other room.

 **I ONLY GOT YOU IN MY STORIES, AND YOU KNOW I TELL THEM RIGHT.**

 **I REMEMBER YOU AND I, WHEN I'M AWAKE AT NIGHT.**

 **SO GIVE IT UP FOR FALLEN GLORY, I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE.**

 **I WISH I COULD ASK FOR JUST A BIT MORE TIME.**

 **EVERY STEP I TAKE, YOU USED TO LEAD THE WAY!**

 **NOW I'M TERRIFIED TO FACE IT ON MY OWN!**

Poppy stood in the doorway, a worried expression had replaced her angry one. She watched as he sang his heart out, not making her presence known.

 **YOU'RE NOT THERE!**

 **TO CELEBRATE THE MAN THAT YOU MADE!**

 **YOU'RE NOT THERE!**

 **TO SHARE IN MY SUCCESS AND MISTAKES!**

 **IS IT FAIR?**

 **YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THE PERSON I'LL BE!**

 **YOU'RE NOT THERE!**

 **WITH ME...**

Poppy watched on as he sang, he always sang such beautiful songs that reflected his complexity. She quickly hid herself when he turned around, walking in her direction. Luckily there were loads of boxes she could hide behind, so he didn't even notice her as he walked by. She was able to get a glance at what he was holding, and saw it was a silver Pendant.

 **THOUGH I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT THERE, I STILL WRITE YOU ALL THESE SONGS.**

 **IT'S LIKE, YOU GOT THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON.**

 **AS I STRUGGLE TO REMEMBER, HOW YOU USED TO LOOK AND SOUND.**

 **SOMETIMES I STILL THINK I CAN SPOT YOU IN THE CROWD.**

 **EVERY STEP I TAKE, YOU USED TO LEAD THE WAY!**

 **NOW I'M TERRIFIED TO FACE IT ON MY OWN!**

 **YOU'RE NOT THERE!**

 **TO CELEBRATE THE MAN THAT YOU MADE!**

 **YOU'RE NOT THERE!**

 **TO SHARE IN MY SUCCESS AND MISTAKES!**

 **IS IT FAIR?**

 **YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THE PERSON I'LL BE!**

 **YOU'RE NOT THERE!**

 **WITH ME...**

 **TIME CAN HEAL YOUR WOUNDS IF, YOU'RE STRONG AND STANDING TALL!**

 **I'VE BEEN DOING ALL OF THAT, IT DIDN'T HELP AT ALL!**

 **THEY SAY YOU'LL GROW OLDER, AND IT'LL GET BETTER STILL!**

 **YES, I WILL, BUT NO, IT WON'T!**

 **THEY DON'T GET IT, 'CAUSE YOU'RE NOT THERE!**

 **TO CELEBRATE THE MAN THAT YOU MADE!**

 **YOU'RE NOT THERE!**

 **TO SHARE IN MY SUCCESS AND MISTAKES!**

 **IS IT FAIR?**

 **YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THE PERSON I'LL BE!**

 **YOU'RE NOT THERE!**

 **WITH ME…**

Branch finished singing, clutching the silver pendant to his chest. He let out a sigh, looking at the floor sadly. "Branch?" Branch whipped around to see Poppy standing there, when did she get here? He thought to himself. Poppy took a few small steps forward, she held her arms open with a loving smile on her face. Branch took the invite and hugged her, nuzzling his face in her neck. She leaned her head against his, stroking his hair gently on the back of his head. "You're lucky you're cute." She said softly, but irritated.

This caused Branch to chuckle, and he and Poppy pulled away but still held hands. "I'm being serious! You were in trouble a few minutes ago!" She said while still trying to remain stern, but her smiling was ruining that. "You left me all alone, without a goodbye… I missed you." She said sheepishly, Branch felt a bit guilty now. She was right, he did leave without a word. If Poppy did that he would have freaked out, his first thought would probably be 'Oh god she's dead!'

He gently placed his hand on her cheek, guiding her face to his and he kissed her. Poppy closed her eyes and relished in the moment, her 'affection meter' which was empty for almost two days. So she wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss last as long as possible. Branch pulled away ending the kiss, much to Poppy's dismay. Branch looked at the woman he loved, then looked at the silver pendant in his hand. He smiled and put the pendant around Poppy's neck, she looked surprised at the gesture turning the piece of jewelry over. "To my true love, may your colors shine brightly through the darkness… Oh Branch!"

She said but he cut her off with another kiss, which she gladly accepted. Branch held her close, and when they pulled apart he placed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, You must've been going crazy without attention huh?" Poppy giggled a bit, shrugging. "A little bit, yeah! I mean I had four hundred other trolls I could interact with, but nothing quite beats boyfriend cuddles!" She hugged him even tighter, and he just laughed.

Then Poppy pulled away, looking around at all the boxes. "Well since I'm here, how about I help you with all this stuff?" She went over to a box, and pulled out a large purple feathered hat. She put it on and struck a pose, making a face that she saw on the cover of one of Bridget's magazines. "How do I look?" She asked in a mock-sexy voice, Branch laughed at her. "Oh yeah, old lady really works for you!" Poppy smiled, throwing the hat at him. "Baby you know it!" Branch wiped a tear from his eye, and smiled thinking to himself. Grandma and Grandpa, and his parents might not be there anymore… But Poppy was, and he was glad.

 **AN: And there you insatiable Broppy fans go, try to stave your hunger on this till the next chapter of Poppy's mission. I have a few submissions for songs for future one-shots, but still send in suggestions for songs you want just leave a review or PM me. Also let me know if you guys want to see more characters, put them in with your requests. Hope you**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everybody it's NerdAlert8910, coming back at ya with a new One-Shot! The song is from the legendary Stevie Wonder, suggested by R3.0! And I've got lots more stuffs coming, I don't own anything!**

Signed sealed delivered, I'm yours

The party lasted all day, everyone celebrating for various reasons. The Bergan's were celebrating their new found Happiness, the Trolls celebrating their freedom and new Queen. And Branch and Poppy, they had snuck away from the loudness to just enjoy each other's company.

They sat together, hand in hand. Poppy leaning on his shoulder, as they watched the sun set. "Hey Branch?" Poppy all but whispered, drawing Branch out of his daydream. "Yeah?" He replied softly, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Well I was just wondering, how long have you been in love with me?" She looked up at him curiously, with her adorable pink eyes. Branch looked back to the sun, wracking his brain for the answer. "Well, the first time I knew was when you were 15."

Poppy snuggled up to him, wanting to hear the story. "You don't remember most of it, but it was the day I almost drown trying to get you out of the water?" Poppy nodded, and Branch continued. "You were playing too close to the water, and you fell in and hit your head. So being nearby and seeing the whole thing, I jumped in after you."

Poppy smiled, it was a terrifying memory but there was a funny ending. "Well after finally dragging you to shore, I saw you weren't breathing. So I gave you CPR, and when you woke up and coughed up all the water the first words out of your mouth we're-"

Poppy cut in, giggling at the memory. "You could've at least bought me dinner first! Yeah, the look on your face was priceless!" Branch chuckled softly, it was pretty funny looking back on it. "Anyway, the rest of that I couldn't get you out of my head. Every time I saw you after that, my stomach would get all queasy and I would stumble around my words."

He lightly squeezed her shoulder, and she scooted in closer. "The only way I could somewhat get my mind off you, was by acting bitter and sarcastic. Not my best choice, but I did know what to do about these feelings. Plus Creek always had a way of pissing me off, which I guess just translated to everyone."

Poppy sighed sadly, shaking her head. "I feel kind of stupid, that I couldn't see it all this time! But in a way, I kind of always felt this way about you. I just didn't really know it." Branch put a hand on her cheek, guiding her face to his. Poppy closed her eyes, melting into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around Branch's neck, and his going around her waist.

When they broke the kiss, Branch said. "How about a little music?" Poppy smiled, as Branch started to sing.

 **OH YEAH BABY, LIKE A FOOL I WENT AND STAYED TOO LONG.**

 **NOW I'M WONDERING IF YOUR LOVE'S STILL STRONG.**

 **OO BABY, HERE I AM, SIGNED SEALED DELIVERED, I'M YOURS!**

Branch struck a pose, wiggling his eyebrows. Poppy laughed at this, she started to sing back.

 **THEN THAT TIME I WENT AND SAID GOODBYE.**

 **NOW I'M BACK AND NOT ASHAMED TO CRY.**

 **OO BABY, HERE I AM, SIGNED SEALED DELIVERED, I'M YOURS!**  
Branch stood up and pulled her close, and they began to dance to the music around them.

 **HERE I AM BABY.**

 **OH, YOU'VE GOT THE FUTURE IN YOUR HAND.**

 **(SIGNED SEALED DELIVERED, I'M YOURS!)**

 **HERE I AM BABY.**

 **OH, YOU'VE GOT THE FUTURE IN YOUR HAND.**

 **(SIGNED SEALED DELIVERED, I'M YOURS!)**  
They twirled and spun amongst the branches, and Branch sang to her.

 **I'VE DONE A LOT OF FOOLISH THINGS.**

 **THAT I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN.**

 **HEY, HEY, YEA, YEA, DIDN'T I, OH BABY.**

 **SEEN A LOT OF THINGS IN THIS OLD WORLD.**

 **WHEN I TOUCHED THEM THEY DID NOTHING, GIRL.**

 **OO BABY, HERE I AM, SIGNED SEALED DELIVERED, I'M YOURS!**

Then Poppy dipped him, and sang in her sweet soulful voice.

 **OO-WEE BABE YOU SET MY SOUL ON FIRE.**

 **THAT'S WHY I KNOW YOU ARE MY ONLY DESIRE.**

 **OO BABY, HERE I AM, SIGNED SEALED DELIVERED, I'M YOURS!**  
And they sang together as they danced in the tree tops, their eyes locked together.

 **HERE I AM BABY.**

 **OH, YOU'VE GOT THE FUTURE IN YOUR HAND.**

 **(SIGNED SEALED DELIVERED, I'M YOURS!)**

 **HERE I AM BABY.**

 **OH, YOU'VE GOT THE FUTURE IN YOUR HAND.**

 **(SIGNED SEALED DELIVERED, I'M YOURS!)**  
Branch twirled her, and threw her in the air. Catching her by her waist.

 **I'VE DONE A LOT OF FOOLISH THINGS.**

 **THAT I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN.**  
 **I COULD BE A BROKEN MAN BUT HERE I AM.**

 **WITH YOUR FUTURE, GOT YOUR FUTURE BABE.**

 **(HERE I AM BABY!)**  
Then they sat back down and watched the sun go down, leaning into each other.

 **HERE I AM BABY!**

 **(SIGNED SEALED DELIVERED, I'M YOURS!)**

 **HERE I AM BABY!**

 **(HERE I AM BABY!)**

 **HERE I AM BABY!**

 **(SIGNED SEALED DELIVERED, I'M YOURS!)**

 **HERE I AM BABY!**

 **(HERE I AM BABY!)**

 **HERE I AM BABY!**

 **(SIGNED SEALED DELIVERED, I'M YOURS!)**  
As the music died down, Branch and Poppy just relished in the quietness. The sun gone, and the stars starting to come out. Poppy then saw a shooting star, and she bounced excitedly. "Branch, a shooting star! Make a wish!"

Branch chuckled, and closed his eyes. Poppy doing the same, then she asked. "What did you wish for?" Branch looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "You aren't supposed to tell people, otherwise it won't come true." Poppy slumped a bit, putting on a pouty face. "Cooper's right, you are a party pooper."

Branch laughed, kissing her on the cheek causing her to blush. "Well if you're so adamant on sharing, what did you wish for?" Poppy leaned in, her lips so close to his. "I wished, that we will be together… forever!" she whispered, pulling him close and placing her lips on his. Putting a little more umf into the connection, their breath ragged when they finally separated. "Funny! I wished for something similar." He put an arm around her, and they stayed there for hours into the night. Enjoying each others company.

 **AN: I know it's short, but it's a fluffy one-shot. They can't all be winners, and I'm working on like three stories at the same time. Anywho I hope you liked it, and as always if you want to make a suggestion leave a review or PM me! See y'all next time, cyber high-five!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: What's up everybody it's NerdAlert, bringing you another Musical troll tale. This one has some darker themes it it like blood, some minor cursing, and domestic violence. It's based off a scene from little shop of horrors, any way I hope you guys enjoy. Also Imagine the Plant looks like a piranha plant from mario, I own nothing!**

Feed Me (Git It)

Branch looked around at the empty shop, the business was booming! And it was all thanks to him, a little nobody from skid row Bergan town! Who would've guessed, right?

 **SUDDEN CHANGES SURROUND ME!**

 **LADY LUCK CAME AND FOUND ME!**

 **THANKS A MILLION FOR MAKING THE MAGIC YOU DO.**

After showing everyone that strange little plant, his life had gotten better. Chef had started feeding him actual food, he got paid an actual wage! Heck! Chef even adopted him, sure he had to feed the plant blood! But what was a pricked finger here and there?

 **THANKS TO YOU, SWEET PETUNIA!**

 **CHEF HAS TAKEN A JUNIOR**!

 **AND SOMEDAY WHEN I OWN THIS WHOLE SHOP!**

Branch patted the large plant, smiling at the shop around him.

 **I'LL REMEMBER I OWE IT TO YOU!**

"Aw, Tuey. Who cares if I've been on the anemic side these past few weeks?" He said, locking the flower cases for the night. "So what if I've had a few dizzy spells? A little light-headedness? It's been worth it, old pal." He turned off the lights, the only one on was the plant's heat lamp.

"Look, I'm gonna go down to Schmendrick's and get something to eat. I'll see ya later." But as soon as he turned the knob, the large plant drooped. It made a loud groaning noise, which he had become oh too familiar with over the weeks"Oh boy. Here we go again." He closed the door, and walked over to the plant.

"Tuey, I haven't got much left - look, just let me heal a few more days, okay? Then we'll start on the left hand again." He said as gently as he could, but then the plant spoke. "Feed me!" Branch was silent for a bit, not entirely sure what just happened. "I beg your pardon?"

"Feed me!" The plant shouted again, causing him to stumble back in surprise. "Tuey! You talked! You opened up your - trap, your thing, you said-" But he was cut off by the plant. "Feed me, Greyborn, feed me now!" It begged like a child, Branch looked down at his bandaged up fingers. "I can't!"

"I'm starvin'!" The plant whined, flopping it's pod on the ground. Branch began to panic, wondering if there was still something he could do. "Oh boy... Look, maybe I can squeeze a little out of this one, but-" The plant latched onto his fingers, slurping at them eagerly.

But nothing came out, enraging the plant. "I need some food!" It tried again, but it was futile. "More, more!" It begged, but Branch pulled his hand away. "But there isn't any more! Whaddya want me to do, slit my wrists?!" The plant perked up at that comment. "Mmmmmm."

Branch sighed, pointing at the door. "Look. How 'bout I run down to the corner, and pick you up some nice chopped sirloin?" The plant slapped it's vines on the floor, turning it's pod up. "Must be blood!" It said defiantly, and Branch said. "Tuey, that's disgusting."

It slammed it's vines again, and looked at Branch. "Must be fresh!" Branch turned away, feeling sick to his stomach. "I don't wanna hear this!"

 **FEED ME!**

"Does it have to be Troll?" He asked desperately.

 **FEED ME!**

"Does it have to be mine?" Looking down at his near useless hands.

 **FEED ME!**

"Where am I supposed to get it?" Not knowing what to do.

 **FEED ME, BRANCH!**

 **FEED ME ALL NIGHT LONG!**

"That's right, boy!" The plant said, poking him in the chest.

 **YOU CAN DO IT!**

 **FEED ME, BRANCH!**

 **FEED ME ALL NIGHT LONG!**

 **'CAUSE IF YOU FEED ME, BRANCH!**

 **I CAN GROW UP BIG AND STRONG!**

"You eat blood, Poppy 2. Let's face it. How am I supposed to keep on feeding you? Kill people?" Branch said crossing his arms, but the plant answered. "I'll make it worth your while." Smiling at the grey troll, making him feel uncomfortable.

"...What?" He asked, genuinely confused as to where the plant was going. "You think this is all a coincidence, baby? Your sudden success around here? Your adoption papers?" Branch scoffed at that, waving a hand at the large vegetable. "Look, you're a plant! An inanimate object!" Branch said dismissively, but then a pair of vines grabbed him roughly by the front of his vest.

"Does this look inanimate to you, punk?! If I can talk, and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want?" Branch was frightened, but also intrigued by what the plant was saying."Like what?" The plant set him down, putting its vines on his shoulders. "Like deliver, pal! Let's see you get everything your secret greasy heart desires!"

 **WOULD YOU LIKE A CADILLAC CAR?**

 **OR A GUEST-SHOT ON JACK PAAR**

 **HOW ABOUT A DATE WITH HEADY LEMARR?**

 **YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!**

Branch was surprised by the amount of things the plant said it could do, could it really do all that?

 **HOW'D YA LIKE TO BE A BIG WHEEL?**

 **DININ' OUT FOR EVERY MEAL!**

 **I'M THE PLANT THAT CAN MAKE IT ALL REAL!**

 **YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!**

The plant wrapped its vines around him, pulling him close.

 **I'M YOUR GENIE!**

 **I'M YOUR FRIEND!**

 **I'M YOUR WILLIN' SLAVE!**

 **TAKE A CHANCE, JUST FEED ME EH'?**

 **YOU KNOW THE KINDA EATS!**

 **THE KINDA RED HOT TREATS!**

 **THE KINDA STICKY LICKY SWEETS I CRAVE!**

The plant then flung him back, and he landed on his butt.

 **COME ON BRANCH, DON'T BE A PUTZ!**

 **TRUST ME AND YOUR LIFE WILL SURELY RIVAL KING TUT'S!**

 **SHOW A LITTLE INITIATIVE, WORK UP SOME GUTS!**

 **AND YOU'LL GET IT!**

Branch stood up, and turned away. Then he started singing.

 **I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW!**

 **I HAVE SO, SO MANY STRONG RESERVATIONS!**

 **SHOULD I GO AND PERFORM… MUTILATIONS?**

"You didn't have nothin' till you met me. Come on, kid, what'll it be? Money? Girls? One particular girl? How 'bout that Poppy?" Branch froze, could this plant really make Poppy love him? "Think it over... There must be someone you can eighty-six, real quiet like, and get me some lunch!"

 **HOW'D YOU LIKE A ROOM AT THE RITZ?**

 **WRAPPED IN VELVET, COVERED IN GLITZ!**

 **A LITTLE NOOKIE GONNA CLEAN UP THOSE ZITS!**

 **AND YOU'LL GET IT!**

Branch wasn't the most popular guy, and he thought about all the things he couldn't do before he got the plant. Poppy 2 was the best thing that ever happened to him, maybe it could do all those things.

 **GEE I'D LIKE A HARLEY MACHINE!**

 **TOOLIN' AROUND LIKE I WAS JAMES DEAN!**

 **MAKIN' ALL THE GUYS ON THE CORNER TURN GREEN!**

Then the plant cut in, bouncing around with excitement.

 **SO GO GET IT!**

 **OOH, OOH!**

 **IF YOU WANNA BE PROFOUND, YOU REALLY GOTTA JUSTIFY! TAKE A BREATH AND LOOK AROUND, A LOT OF FOLKS DESERVE TO DIE!**

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Branch shouted over the music, waving his arms frantically. "That's not a very nice thing to say!" He said, but the plant just smiled at him. "But it's true, innit?" It asked, but Branch shook his head. "No! I don't know anyone who deserves to get chopped up and fed to a hungry plant."

The plant smiled an evil smile, and said. "Mmmm, sure you do…" Then it returned to its upward position, Branch was about to ask what it meant. But he was interrupted by someone walking in shouting. "Stupid woman! My god, what a freakin' scatterbrain!"

It was poppy! And that no good dentist boyfriend of hers, Creek. "I'm sorry, doctor! I'm sorry doctor!" Poppy said, holding a hand over her eye. "Now get the hell in there and pick up your sweater you dizzy cow!" Each word out of his mouth made Branch more and more concerned for Poppy, how could he talk to her like that?

"Yes doctor! Right away doctor!" She walked over to the chair where her bright yellow sweater was, greeting Branch sweetly. "Hey Branch. I left my sweater here earlier." But Creek just pushed her towards the door, putting an arm around Branch's shoulders. "Come on, move it you little slut!"

He looked at Branch annoyed, and said. "How do you like that stupid dame huh?" He said as if Branch was supposed to agree with him, then walked back over to Poppy. "Forgets her freakin' sweater. GOD! if your stupid head weren't screwed on!" And he brought a harsh slap across Poppy's face, and she held her face in pain.

She looked over at Branch, embarrassed and ashamed. "Creek, that hurt!" She whimpered, but Creek shoved her towards the door. "Move it!" As the door closed behind them, Branch clenched his fists. The rage from what he just saw bubbling up from his gut, and burning in his chest. He turned around, and saw the plant nodding.

Then they both started singing.

 **IF YOU WANT A RATIONALE!**

 **IT ISN'T VERY HARD TO SEE, NO, NO, NO!**

 **STOP AND THINK IT OVER PAL!**

 **THE GUY SURE LOOKS LIKE PLANT FOOD TO ME!**

 **THE GUY SURE LOOKS LIKE PLANT FOOD TO ME!**

 **THE GUY SURE LOOKS LIKE PLANT FOOD TO ME!**

Branch looked out the window, glaring at the purple troll.

 **HE'S SO NASTY TREATIN' HER ROUGH**!

The plant cut in, making the furious Branch face it.

 **SMACKIN' HER AROUND, AND ALWAYS TALKIN' SO TOUGH!**

Branch nodded, Creek had to pay!

 **YOU NEED BLOOD, AND HE'S GOT MORE THAN ENOUGH!**

 **I NEED BLOOD, AND HE'S GOT MORE THAN ENOUGH!**

 **YOU NEED BLOOD, AND HE'S GOT MORE THAN ENOUGH!**

 **(I NEED BLOOD, AND HE'S GOT MORE THAN ENOUGH!)**

Then the plant smiled, pulling him in closer. "So go get it!" It said, and Branch took one last look out the window. And he thought to himself, he was going to!

 **AN: Well there it is, just another short fic to make you hate Creek more! I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave a song request in the reviews or PM me. Also if I haven't gotten to your request yet, I'm either working on it or I'm going to use said song in one of my bigger fics. Thanks for all the love, see you guys next chapter. Cyber high-five!**


End file.
